They Would Worship You
by shadowpuff
Summary: Red K. Kara goes home after throwing Cat from her building, after showing her what True Power was, to find the one person her home she didn't expect, but should have. And he has an offer for her she doesn't want to turn down, with amendments of course.


Title: They would Worship You

Fandom: Supergirl (2015)

Rating: T

Characters: Kara, Non,

Summary: Red K. Kara goes home after throwing Cat from her building, after showing her what True Power was, to find the one person her home she didn't expect, but should have. And he has an offer for her she doesn't want to turn down, with amendments of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

Note* Because I really expected the episode to go this way, but it never did. Then I checked the deleted scene, but still nothing on how Kara got the suit she was wearing. Then the story change because of season 3.

00000

Kara's POV

Kara pushed at her unlocked window, opening it before stepping into her modest apartment- no, not modest, small, it was small- why did she even live here? On Krypton she would have a house the size of a palace- she was after all the heir to the House of El- she would have had the best of everything- here… here she had to be content with-

Why was Non sitting on her couch reading one of her books?

Kara didn't bother closing her window as she moved to her bed, walking past Non, causing the man to look up at her.

"What are you doing in my house?" Kara asked, not looking at him as she pulled her cape off, turning to look at herself in the mirror-

Great Rao she looked stupid.

"You are being intriguing," Non tells her as he drops the book on the couch before walking around it and leaning against the back and crossing his arms, "Image my surprise when I discover you allowed one of Fort Rozz's inmates to escape."

"I really don't care," Kara told him as she turned from her refection and sat on her bed to pull off her boots. Once she got on off, she threw it to the side, not caring where it landed before moving to the other one.

"And then," Non continued, producing a phone from somewhere before pressing on it. Kara didn't even know Non would have a phone- or use any Earth technology for that matter, "I saw this."

Non turns the screen to her and she sees a YouTube video of where she catches Cat before dropping her again, the older woman flinching away from her, "True Power Cat is deciding who will live and who will die," the past self said clearly, the camera easily catching her voice.

"So?" Kara asked as she stood up, unbuckling the belt/skirt and dropping it, allowing it to pool at her feet. She smirked when Non's eyes followed the movement before looking back at her face.

"Not only have you grasped the understanding of power, you have also become disillusioned by the humans," Non said, pulling the phone back and placing it on the shelves she set up to give the illusion of a separate area for her 'bedroom'.

"Whoopee," Kara said with a flat voice before stepping out of the skirt and reaching back to unzip the rest of her suit, which was shaped like a swimsuit, "You still haven't told me why you're here."

"When Astra and I realized you were alive it was our hope that you would join us… that option is still available to you," Non told her, his voice not even breaking when she pulled off the suit, catching her tights when she reached the panty shaped area of her suit.

Kara turned back to him once she threw the suit to the side, not caring that she was standing naked in front of him. She smirked when she realized the man was forcing himself to keep his eyes on her face and she stepped closer to him.

Non visibly swallowed and tensed after a familiar heat suddenly pulled at her face before disappearing just as suddenly. The heat had been present for a few days now, and she still wasn't sure what it was- not that she actually cared.

"The last time we talked you swore you would kill me," Kara reminds him, "And now you want me to join you?"

"I spoke in anger- in grief," Non tells her, his eyes swiping her face, like he was looking for something, "Had you remained on the human's side I might have finally done it- but the situation has changed."

"Changed?" Kara asked with a laugh before walking closer with every word, "You think just because I finally see the primitive apes for what they are I'm suddenly going to join you? That I would trade one master for another? I have no interest in being yet another grunt- I am the heir- no- I am the Head of the Honorable House of El- I bow to no one, especially not some No-Named mutt."

By the end of her speech, Kara had placed her hands on the man's chest, pressing her body slightly against him and put her mouth to his ear. He had kept his hands to his side, his body still tense, but Kara honestly expected him to hit her for the last comment, no matter how true it was.

But he didn't.

"I never expected you to place yourself under me," Non said and Kara felt his gulp at the unintended innuendo- her face still by his ear- before he stepped back and dropping to one knee, "It is well known the House of El is descended from Queens- Queens that were chosen by the Goddess Yuda Kal, back when Krypton still remembered her- and I dare not take your birthright away from you… not when it can be given to you."

Kara wasn't entirely sure how to respond to Non. She remembered the Goddess Yuda Kal from her studies into Kryptonian history. The gift of magic was given only to few, and those who had it in their bloodline guarded it zealously. So when Rao and his science started to take hold, the people easily flocked to it- after all, everyone could use technology- and the old ways were phased out.

There were still those who worshiped the Goddess- her father's mother had been one of them, but she had no idea that some of the Children of Juru had been sent to Fort Rozz.

And now- now Non was telling her he was one of them- no wonder he had no problem with powerful women leading him around by a metaphorical leash.

"You don't follow Raoisum," Kara said, almost laughing- did Astra, her very religious aunt, know?

"No, and there is a High Priestess that can lead the ceremony- and as the direct descendant of the bloodline, there is no doubt you will pass," Non told her, his eyes still on the floor. Kara grabbed his chin, digging her nails into his skin- the blood fast flowing down her fingers- but Non didn't flinch, "You would be a Queen, and all would worship you."

Kara almost purred at the thought- of the power, of the throne… she was the last daughter of the House of El, the bloodline of Queens… she derived it- it was her right.

"Yes," Kara said as her thumb traced his bottom lip, "They will worship me."

0000

Non's POV

Non had suspected that something was wrong since the moment he saw the videos. He dismissed the thought, however, assuming that it was just Kara finally understanding what kind of power she held. That was ever brainwashing the human placed her through since arriving on earth was finally gone.

That thought was only supported when she started undressing in front of him, uncaring about the human concept of modesty and the immediate assumption that nudity was sexual. However, a part of him was in doubts the reason behind her actions, especially since Astra was de- gone, complicating their relationship. Not to mention the way she reacted- or more accurately did not react- when she found him in her home.

He watches the skirt of her suit fall, unable to look away- he's been too long on this patriotic planet- before looking up. His eyes tracing the rest of the swimsuit like clothing as it hugs her body. When his eyes return to her face she is smirking at him.

Shamefully he turns away, placing his phone on one of the shelves to hide from her, distracting her with his words.

She continues to undress as he tells her how he and Astra had planned to have her by their side. He doesn't tell her about the years they spent searching for her, before losing all hope that she survived.

He forces himself to keep his eyes on her face, less he acts shamefully again- he should not be converting a child (But she wasn't a child anymore was she- yes she was!)- and she walks towards him.

The red lines cover her face, disappearing just as fast as they appeared and for a moment he was sure he was seeing things. But she stalks towards him like a predictor. And despite her physical vulnerability, her aura makes him swallow in fear.

She walks even closer as she reminds him of his word to him and he feels like he made the biggest mistake of his life coming here so suddenly-

She presses her body up to him and he can feel her curves. He clenches his fists, stand as still as he can as she presses her hands to his chest, her lips coming to his ear- he almost doesn't hear what she says.

"... No-Named mutt," Kara ends and gives his ear a single bite before almost pushing closer.

This wasn't Kara Zor-El. She was infected with something that was making her act like this, evident by the red lines, her veins now that he thought about it. And she was power hungry... And he knew how to deal with people like that.

"I never expected you to place yourself under me," Non said and immediately felt like slapping himself for the way it came out. He steps back and drops to one knee-

To be completely honest, the idea of making her Queen was less of getting her on his side and more a 'fuck you' to Alura and Zor-El. He could only imagine the horror they would feel if they knew their daughter, whom they raised in a house that worshiped Rao, was willing to become a Queen in another religion just for the sake of power.

The thought was delightful.

He knew the High Priestess would be willing. She had known Kara's grandmother and had summoned him when the rest of Fort Rozz discovered Kara's identity. She told him if Kara went through the ceremony to make her Queen she would awaken her three Archs and they could transform Earth into a new Krypton-

He wouldn't have to deal with the disease cockroaches that was humanity.

And, Non thought as Kara dug her nails into his skin, he gets this powerful woman on his side as well.

"Yes," Kara said as her thumb traced his bottom lip and he had to force himself not to take it into his mouth, "They will worship me."

He will worship her.

00000

End.

Non was supposed to come in, recruit her and drop of the suit Astra made for her. But I love the concept of the Queen. And with Non living in Fort Rozz where Jindah Kol Rozz never leaves, I can just imagine that she got into his head.

And before anyone says Non would never listen to a woman- that man has a weakness for powerful woman- which both Astra and Indigo were. Non never cared that Astra was his General and he quickly bent to Indigo's will.

He was also not supposed to covet Kara- but with Kara basically power drunk- not caring about what other thought of her and doing what she wanted- I can totally see her undressing in front of someone that, in all logical reason, has helped dress her as a child.


End file.
